À l'épreuve des balles
by Roselyne
Summary: Bien avant la NEXUS, l'adolescence de Heath Slater a été le théâtre d'événements particulièrement sombres et inquiétants.
1. Silence

**Note de l'auteur:**  
1- Cette idée m'est venue d'après une illustration récente que j'avais faite pour Heath et dont il a parlé sur son Twitter. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire, vous devriez pouvoir deviner de laquelle il s'agit ;)  
2- L'histoire **« Bullet Proof / A l'épreuve des Balles »** sera relativement courte. 3 ou 4 chapitres grand maximum. Mais si elle vous plait, possible que je l'adapte en BD :)

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**A L'ÉPREUVE DES BALLES**

**Chapitre 1 - Silence**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Progressivement, Bastian Heath Miller décrispa ses poings serrés contre le haut de son front, et posa prudemment le bout des doigts sur le sol devant lui. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, genoux et face contre terre, en position recroquevillée. Il tentait de deviner la texture du sol en déplaçant légèrement ses doigts sur la surface dure. L'air qu'il respirait le faisait suffoquer et lui donnait envie de tousser, mais son instinct lui ordonna de demeurer silencieux.

Lentement, il se redressa, son échine se déroulant précautionneusement jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assis sur ses talons. Il ouvrit des yeux noisettes et distingua son environnement au travers de mèches de cheveux raides et roux lui masquant encore une partie du visage.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prit connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, il se laissa retomber en arrière, assis sur le sol, sous le choc. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il voyait, et pourtant, l'endroit arborait une certaine familiarité.

Sous la peinture boursouflée et noircie des murs, sous le sol couvert de cendres et de poussières, derrière les portes à moitié carbonisées et les vitres brisées, c'était son école qu'il reconnaissait. Quelques instants auparavant - il lui semblait en tout cas – le bleu vif de la peinture sur les murs se battait la place avec des affiches d'annonces de changements de cours, de votes pour les chefs de classe, de rencontres sportives face à une école officiellement jumelée, mais que tous les élèves considéraient comme rivale. Le sol n'était peut-être pas un modèle de propreté, mais il n'était pas non plus noir de suie et de cendres. On y retrouvait plutôt parfois un carton de jus, sa paille mâchouillée encore plantée dans l'orifice rond et vaguement métallique indiquant « paille ici ». On y trouvait également de temps à autre des feuilles éparpillées après qu'un plus grand ait renversé le cartable, le cahier ou le bloc de feuilles d'un plus petit. Pour rigoler. Très souvent, c'était ses propres feuilles qui jonchaient le sol alors que montaient les rires gras de ses « camarades » de classe.

Une école secondaire comme on en trouvait beaucoup d'autres en West Virginia. Des écoles qui avaient moult points communs niveau fonctionnement : niveau vie en société... niveau grandes gueules et discrets... niveau gens populaires et parias... niveau cogneurs et soumis.

Comme de plus en plus fréquemment ces dernières semaines, la traditionnelle bousculade-« hé, regarde où tu marches, le rouquin ! » s'était terminée en cours éparpillés sur le sol, cris et railleries, tandis que Bastian _(comme l'appelaient ses professeurs)_ Heath _(comme l'appelaient ses parents et rares amis)_ se recroquevillait en boule contre un mur, n'offrant aucune résistance, et ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : que ses tourmenteurs se lassent et passent à quelqu'un d'autre, lui laissant l'occasion de ramasser ses cours, et de tenter de les trier ou de recoller les feuilles déchirées.

Parfois, quand il était tout seul dans le noir, il laissait aller librement son imagination, s'inventant de supers-pouvoirs qui lui permettraient de résister à ses bourreaux, de leur en faire voir, de se venger. Afin qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Afin qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

C'était ce qu'il se répétait en boucle aujourd'hui encore alors qu'il recroquevillait en position presque fœtale sur le sol. Tout avait commencé de la même manière. La bousculade, la provocation, encore une autre bousculade, plus violente, un coup dans les cahiers qui volaient dans les airs, les moqueries et ricanements. Le noir alors qu'il fermait les yeux, face contre terre. Des cris méprisants qui s'amplifiaient, qui adoptaient une pointe de panique_ (peut-être un professeur qui arrivait, alerté par le chahut ?)_, des cris qui devenaient des hurlements. Un bruit assourdissant. Une impression de chaleur. Le silence.

Le silence.

Heath cligna des yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait et écarta une mèche rousse de son visage. De la cendre légère tomba de ses cheveux. Il passa involontairement une main dans sa tignasse et la secoua vivement pour en faire tomber le restant de cendres qui s'y était déposées. Il se redressa lentement sur ses pieds, époussetant machinalement ses vêtements tout en continuant à observer le couloir vide et carbonisé face à lui. Un coup d'œil à ses vêtements et ses cheveux lui apprit qu'il n'avait aucune brûlure.

Juste des cendres.

Il fronça les sourcils en notant un détail. Le couloir qui se déroulait face à lui ne portait de traces d'incendie que sur une dizaine de mètres. Au delà, progressivement, il reprenait son allure classique d'école secondaire de Pineville. Un coup d'œil autour de lui ne lui permit pas de découvrir ce qui avait pu provoquer le feu qui avait ravagé la partie du couloir où il se trouvait, mais il décida de ne pas rester dans les environs trop longtemps. Il était seul, au beau milieu d'une partie de l'école endommagée. N'importe quel surveillant ou professeur arrivant, le tiendrait comme principal responsable, et n'écouterait probablement pas ses explications comme quoi il y en avait eu d'autres avec lui. D'autres qui avaient probablement provoqué le feu « pour rigoler ». D'autres qui avaient disparu, le laissant seul au milieu des cendres.

Seul au milieu des cendres.

Il sortit une casquette bleue avec le logo jaune WV de l'équipe de basket-ball Mountaineers, et la serra dans sa main, comme pour se rassurer. Alors qu'il atteignait la zone « normale » du couloir, ses oreilles perçurent une voix. Une voix de femme. Adulte. Un professeur. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Heath vit de la lumière dessinant un trait sur le sol du couloir, en provenance d'une porte ouverte, et la voix semblait venir de la classe derrière cette porte.

Ce n'était pas une voix autoritaire. Pas même une voix calme et posée. La personne parlait seule, probablement au téléphone, et on aurait dit qu'elle tentait de ne pas parler trop fort. Heath percevait des notes d'anxiété dans le timbre de la voix, et il sentit une bulle d'acidité se former dans son estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de la professeur, mais il se dirigea vers la classe où elle se trouvait et entrouvrit légèrement la porte.

Comme il s'y était attendu, la femme était un de ses professeurs de sciences. Madame Mandy Longford. Ses cheveux blonds ramenés en chignon paraissaient un peu en désordre mais ne semblaient pas recouvert de cendres. Sa main serrait un peu trop fort le combiné en plastique gris du téléphone, sa peau était un peu pâle et ses traits étaient tendus. Mais c'était une professeur qui - en temps normal - était assez gentille avec lui. Heath se sentit rassuré et avança d'un pas vers elle.

C'est alors que le regard de Longford croisa le sien. Heath vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et un masque de peur s'afficher sur son visage. Aussitôt sa voix adopta des pointes de panique et elle tendit la main. Heath crut qu'elle voulait lui dire d'entrer, de se mettre à l'abri, d'attendre avec elle l'arrivée des secours, quoi qu'il ait pu se produire dans le couloir, mais elle saisit la poignée de la porte et la referma abruptement, laissant Heath seul dans le couloir.

Il n'entendit plus que sa voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte, et tout ce qu'il distingua – alors que la panique lui avait peut-être fait perdre le contrôle sur le volume de ses paroles – fut : « Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! ».

Heath ne comprenait rien, mais son instinct se manifesta avec insistance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne ici. Il fallait qu'il parte. Vite. Mettre de la distance, et évaluer le moment propice pour revenir, quand tout se serait calmé.

Quand tout se serait calmé.

Il enfonça sa casquette des Mountaineers profondément sur sa tête, masquant une partie de sa chevelure de feu, et accéléra le pas vers la sortie de l'établissement. Il ralentit juste alors qu'il atteignait les portes vitrées, en voyant une voiture de police se garer à quelques mètres devant lui. Puis il se décida de tenter une sortie calme. Le policier qui conduisait la voiture ne devait pas être là pour lui.

Pourquoi serait-il là pour lui ?

Il n'avait rien fait à part attendre que ses tortionnaires le laissent tranquille. C'était eux qui l'avaient attaqué. C'était probablement eux qui avait saccagé le couloir. Lui n'était qu'une victime.

Il n'était qu'une victime.

Il n'était qu'un garçon de 13 ans. Assez petit pour son âge et d'apparence plutôt chétive. Et roux. La victime idéale. Le policier qui sortit de la voiture ne lui prêta pas attention quand il le croisa. Son regard était concentré sur la professeur qu'il voyait courir vers lui depuis l'autre côté des portes vitrées. Il s'avança vers elle alors que dans son dos, Heath pressait le pas vers la rangée de vélos sur le trottoir.

La professeur se jeta presque dans les bras du policier qui décela un état proche de l'hystérie et de l'état de choc. Ses paroles semblaient incohérentes. Mais quand Mandy Longford reprit un peu ses esprits, elle parvint à lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait eu un incendie. Un incendie étrange. Et que le coupable...

Elle tendit le doigt vers la rangée de vélos. Mais Heath n'y était plus.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**A suivre**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**


	2. Accélération

**Note de l'auteur:** Car une **musique** peut vous influencer dans la manière d'écrire un chapitre… voire même parfois vous faire changer la fin de l'histoire, voici la musique qui a tourné pendant une partie de l'écriture de ce chapitre : **Leona Lewis – « Hurt ».**

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**A L'ÉPREUVE DES BALLES**

**Chapitre 2 - Accélération**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Faisant fit de toutes les règles de sécurité du code de la route, Heath pédalait à toute vitesse sur l'avenue principale de Pineville dont les lacets suivaient le ruisseau RockCastle. A cette heure de travail et d'école, il y avait peu de gens sur les routes de toute façon. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et son cœur battait la chamade. Il serrait les dents et plissait les paupières pour abriter un peu ses yeux du vent. De temps à autres, il regardait rapidement par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à tout moment à voir la voiture de police surgir derrière lui, moteur grondant et gyrophares allumés. Mais pour l'instant, il était encore seul sur la route.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé à l'école, mais Longford, la professeur de sciences, semblait persuadée qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Elle devait être au courant, depuis le temps, des brimades qu'il se prenait continuellement de la part des « plus grands ». Que si quelqu'un devait être responsable d'un acte de vandalisme, il y avait plus de chances que ce soit l'œuvre un des bourreaux à la grande gueule, plutôt que le petit réservé qu'on n'entendait quasi jamais. Peut-être avait-il mal compris ce qu'elle disait, et son attitude. Peut-être avait-elle juste voulu expliquer que l'incendie avait été provoqué par des garçons qui l'avaient attaqué, lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait parlé de lui au policier, en qualité de _témoin_.

Peut-être que la peur qu'il avait lu dans son regard, était en réalité la peur que la bande de « grands » ne reviennent attaquer leur victime favorite, et qu'elle se retrouve prise entre deux feux en dommage collatéral.

Oui, c'était purement logique ; ça devait être ça ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Pas de grands mystères, de complots le concernant. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Néanmoins, il déglutit avec une certaine appréhension. L'instinct de survie qui s'était éveillé en lui quand il avait vu le couloir détruit, ne s'était pas encore rendormi depuis. Il somnolait juste comme un tigre au soleil sur un haut rocher, ouvrant de temps à autres un œil pour observer son territoire. Peu avant le Tropical SNC, Heath ralentit l'allure et se pencha sur sa gauche, afin de s'engager en épingle dans la Cherry Street. Son quartier à vitesse réduite ; sa rue calme ; son havre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lâchant le guidon de son vélo pour se passer les mains sur son visage trempé de sueur alors qu'il dépassait deux de ses voisines, vieilles filles, en train de faire leur jogging matinal tout en se traînant péniblement.

Il continua de pédaler, plus lentement maintenant, un peu plus relax. Ses inquiétudes commençaient à s'envoler progressivement sous l'effet des endorphines générées par l'effort, inhabituel chez lui. Il détestait le sport en général. Son cœur cognait toujours dans sa poitrine, mais son rythme commençait à ralentir. Le vent soufflait doucement contre la peau pâle de son visage alors qu'il commençait à revoir ses souvenirs du couloir d'un œil détaché, essayant de construire une explication rationnelle correspondant à ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

Il se sentait un peu mieux.

La vue de sa maison en lattes de bois recouvertes d'une peinture blanche qui aurait bientôt besoin grandement d'une nouvelle couche fraîche, acheva de lui apporter du baume au cœur et il s'engagea sans hésiter sur la pelouse recouverte de quelques feuilles mortes. Il sauta de son vélo à quelques pas des marches menant à la porte en bois brun et laissa sa bécane couchée sur le flanc sans lui accorder un second regard. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Il entra et referma calmement la porte derrière lui, s'adossant contre elle en fermant les yeux et en laissant s'échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il était chez lui. En sécurité. Plus rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver, désormais. De longues secondes passèrent au cours desquelles son rythme cardiaque commença à ralentir vers un niveau normal. Un peu plus serein, il prit conscience qu'il avait un sérieux creux à l'estomac. Machinalement il regarda la vieille montre qu'il tenait de son père, et il fut surpris de constater qu'il était loin d'être midi. Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il avait du brûler peut-être trop d'énergie dans sa course effrénée à vélo. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans l'idée de se faire une tartine au beurre de cacahuètes accompagnée d'un grand bol de lait. On réfléchissait toujours mieux l'estomac plein. Et il avait besoin de cogiter sur les derniers événements. Faire le point. S'assurer qu'on ne pourrait pas lui faire porter la responsabilité des dégâts. Il avait été attaqué. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'était mis en boule contre le mur pour se protéger. Il avait fermé les yeux avec force. Quand il les avait rouvert, il avait vu qu'il était seul au milieu de la zone sinistrée. Il n'avait pas compris. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Mais alors qu'il traversait le salon, il entendit le bruit du téléviseur que sa mère avait probablement oublié d'éteindre en partant à son travail ce matin. Une bonne chose qu'il soit exceptionnellement rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il tourna distraitement la tête dans la direction du bruit.

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à ce qu'il vit.

Sur le petit écran cathodique et bombé dont les couleurs n'étaient plus aussi vives qu'à ses premiers jours, les nouvelles locales montraient en encadré son école, vue depuis l'extérieur. Il ne prêta pas attention aux paroles du journaliste, car son attention était attirée par le sous-titre : « Incident surnaturel dans une école locale ».

Toute la rassurante logique qu'il avait tenté de se construire dans son esprit explosa en une myriade de morceaux alors que son instinct se redressait sur le rocher et se remettait à rugir. C'était de _lui_ que Madame Longford avait eu si peur. C'était de _lui_ qu'elle avait parlé au policier à l'entrée de l'école.

Même s'il n'y était pour rien, c'était _lui_ que ce policier – et probablement des renforts – allaient venir chercher. Dès que Mandy Longford aurait mis la main sur son dossier scolaire et sur l'adresse de son domicile.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il se rua dans sa chambre, saisit un sac à dos et y fourra dans l'urgence quelques vêtements pris au hasard. Il y ajouta juste un pull par sécurité. L'enfant qui était toujours en lui tendit la main vers un petit ours en peluche brun, usé et dont il manquait un œil. Un ours qu'il avait reçu pour ses trois ans, et qu'il conservait précieusement comme ami. Comme seul véritable ami. Le serrant parfois contre lui pour s'endormir quand la journée avait été particulièrement rude.

Au moment où il le saisissait, il entendit du bruit à la porte d'entrée. Plusieurs personnes. Il pensa aussitôt aux policiers. L'écouteraient-ils ? Le croiraient-ils quand il leur expliquait qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal ?

Il se redressa, et vit alors une ombre passer devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une ombre qui tenait un révolver.

La réponse à ses questions était : non.

Il fourra l'ourson en peluche dans son sac et se précipita hors de sa chambre. La porte d'entrée était assiégée ; il lui restait la porte du jardin, en espérant que des policiers n'avaient pas déjà fait le tour de la maison. Il s'engouffra silencieusement dans la cuisine. Pendant une seconde, il fut tenté de s'emparer de nourriture pour tenir une partie du trajet - quel que soit l'endroit où ses pas puissent le conduire – mais le bruit des policiers qui tentaient de forcer la porte de devant lui fit écarter cette idée avec un pincement au cœur. Chaque seconde pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Mais au moment où il saisit la poignée de la porte menant de la cuisine vers l'extérieur, il se rendit compte que la porte était fermée à clef.

Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, mais ne put à un seul instant poser les yeux sur les clefs. Il sentait des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Si proche de la sortie. Si proche de la liberté et de la vie… et stoppé net dans son élan parce que sa mère avait probablement emporté les clefs dans son sac, par inadvertance. Il se demanda brièvement si elle s'en voudrait, plus tard, quand elle apprendrait.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas, et les policiers faire irruption dans le salon. Par une fenêtre latérale donnant dans la cuisine, il vit l'ombre armée, progresser vers l'arrière de la maison.

Heath sentit la panique le gagner et l'empêcher de respirer. Il ferma les yeux avec force.

**·..·**

Les policiers procédaient avec prudence d'une pièce à l'autre, armes dégainées. Ils n'étaient pas surs de ce à quoi ils allaient avoir affaire, et ce genre d'inconnue avait tendance à les mettre très à cran. _Trop_ à cran. L'officier Phillips, qui avait discuté avec Mandy Longford à l'école, avait _vu_ l'état du couloir saccagé et calciné. Il avait à moitié cru les paroles du professeur, mais il savait qu'il fallait être très prudent. Ou la professeur était en pleine crise de delirium tremens et avait halluciné toute la scène, ou alors…

Il entra à ce moment précis dans la cuisine, suivit par un de ses collègues et abaissa son arme, sous le choc.

La lumière du jour entrait par la porte grande ouverte et les aveuglait presque, mais pas suffisamment pour que Phillips ne puisse distinguer quelques détails dérangeants.

Le papier peint dans la cuisine était d'une couleur crème relativement unie… sauf autour de la porte. Le parquet du sol avait une couleur de miel… sauf près de la porte.

Mais à bien y regarder, il n'y avait plus de porte…

Juste un trou béant entouré d'une zone totalement calcinée.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**A suivre**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_Ignis et Artless Rose : Merci beaucoup :) Contente de voir que le style SF et WWE ne vous a pas dérangé ;) Si je vois que les gens aiment bien, et si j'ai toujours la motivation de dessiner, j'en ferai probablement une BD complète :)_


End file.
